De Acosador A Pareja
by valeskithalejandra
Summary: Levi es un empleado en la compañia de su amigo de la infancia Erwin, conoce a un chico el cual es de su tipo y comienza a acosarlo sin que el chico se de cuenta. Pero en realidad las cosas no son como parecen.
1. chapter 1

**Bienvenidos, espero que les guste, lo hice pensando en distraer a los que leen por gusto.**

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

Un año después..

\- Hola, buenas tardes, que desea ordenar -Pregunto cortes mente la muchacha con delantal color melocoton, y voz suave.

.

\- Levi Lance Rivaille.

\- Hombre.

\- 32 Años .

\- Soltero.

\- Serio, amargado y estricto, un sueldo con varios ceros.

\- Trabaja en una empresa administrativa desde hace 15 años, (quince aburridos años de su vida en una oficina del segundo piso de un estudio).

\- Responsable y trabajador, aficionado al deporte.

\- Tiene un departamento en una residencia privilegiada. Vivía solo, así que se mudo a una propiedad mas pequeña y cómoda.

\- Su único familiar vivo es una hermana, hincha pelotas, apodada "gafas de mierda" .

la camarera miraba con aburrimiento la libreta que sostenia, sin prestar atencion a su alrededor, ni obserbava al tipo.

\- Un café cargado, sin azúcar -La ronca voz del mas bajo la dejo ligeramente ruborizada, era una voz muy sensual.

El moreno con traje negro camisa blanca y corbata azul se acomodo en una de las sillas del café, observo a la camarera anotar en la libreta y asentir rapidamente.

\- Solo eso, señor - Pregunto monótona la camarera.

\- Si... . -El moreno se quedo callado.

\- ¿Necesita, algo mas? -Pregunto la camarera dándose cuenta que el hombre de corbata, meditaba mirando a un costado.

\- No... . -Dijo escueto, acomodando los lentes. Moviendo los objetos de la redonda mesa. Teniendo especial cuidado con el servilletero.

La muchacha se retiro para buscar su orden y entregarla al misterioso hombre, mientras el...

Cerro los ojos, e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldar de la silla, largando un hondo suspiro, entrecerró los ojos grises plata, con ese semblante serio que siempre lo acompaña.

Aun faltaba medio minuto.

El chiquillo llegaría en menos 30 segundos, prendió un cigarrillo para aminorar la espera, el hombre de mirada severa sonrió pero en su imperturbable y austero rostro no se noto, no dejaba ver sus emociones, se enderezó en la silla, miro a la camarera que caminaba hacia el con su pedido.

\- Aquí, esta su orden - Hablo colocando la humeante taza frente al pelinegro.

\- Gracias... - Su voz ronca restando le valor, botando una espesa nube de humo.

\- Si necesita otra cosa solo levante su mano, vendré enseguida - La chica se quedo parada, como si esperara que hablara, mirando la pulcra piel blanca y los dedos de su mano rodear el entorno de la taza.

\- ... el chico - El cabello cubriendo partes de su rostro.

\- Mmm... ?... . - Ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

\- El castaño de ojos verdes que esta en la mesa de atrás - Hablo despacio. Lento sopesando las palabras.

\- He? - em... . - La camarera miro hacia la mesa de atrás, buscando al chico del cual ese extraño cliente le hablaba, sin entender el por que?.

\- Tch... no lo mires - Dijo molesto, chistando la lengua, causando un leve escalofrío en la joven mujer.

\- ¿Que pasa con el?... - Hablo bajito notando que al tipo podría molestarse, si cometía otra imprudencia - ... Es su sobrino? - Si las miradas mataran... ya estaría muerta. Los iris grises se afilaron, para atravesar la como cuchillas... a un que no negaría que tenia unos ojos preciosos el tipo ese parecía querer matarla.

\- Tch... no lo es, ya lárgate - Dijo sin expresión, escueto pero se podía notar la molestia.

\- Si... . - Dijo escueta también, retirándose de ese extraño sujeto, molesta. Ya se había vuelto una rutina, ir, solo, pasar unas 3 horas sentado en las sillas y mesas para los clientes aplanándose el trasero, mientras bebía un te negro bien cargado, su favorito. Solo para ver al castaño que casualmente llevaba el mismo tiempo que el en el lugar, no estaba bien, no era normal, y lo sabia.

pero si no lo hacia, ver al mocoso al menos un momento, se volvía loco, no paraba de pensar en el.

termino el café y se fue, avía logrado verlo. Ese era otro trofeo, ahora debía ir con sus colegas del trabajo, para tomar unos tragos.

_holi. Lamento los horrores ortograficos. eso es todo. gracias por leer._


	2. Sorpresa

Hace un año atras

\- Tch!...

\- ¡Disculpe señor!.

\- Oí, estúpidomocoso. Ten mas cuidado para la próxima, casi derramas el puto cafésobre...

\- Lo... lamento, no lo avíavisto... mmm, puedo..puedo preguntarle su nombre, creo que lo conozco.

\- Tch, no seas confianzudo mocoso, primero chocas conmigo y ahora me interrogas... que mierda tienes en la cabeza mocoso.

\- ¡No, No soy un mocoso... !

\- OOOH, y mas encima eres respondón,... quien te cres, mira pendejo desaparece de mi vista... antes que te una paliza y te raje todos los dientes de una patada...

\- U - usted no puede... e - eso es un delito... YO no queríaincordiarlo... S - Solo, queríasaber su nombre, para disculparme adecuadamente... .D - Discúlpeme.

\- No esta mal,... Levi, me llamo Levi...

\- E - encantado, yo soy Eren...

\- Eren que...

\- Eh?... Usted no me dijo el suyo.

\- Tch!, Ackerman...

\- ... Y tu, mierda vamos da tu apellido.

\- E - Eren, Eren Jeaguer...

Suspiro, que pensaría aquel chico de lo que ase, de que lo espía, incluso rento un apartamento que arrendaban al frente de la casa del muchacho, era asqueroso era consciente de aquello.

Se avergonzaba de lo que hacia, solo para verlo de lejos sin estorbar, se ocultaba tras las cortinas solo para ver al moreno partir a la escuela, odiaba sentarse tres mesas de distancia del castaño en la cafetería dándole la espalda para que no lo reconociera, utilizando el reflejo del servilletero para verlo, tomando su te negro mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la melodiosa voz del chico, solo le faltaba la pipa.

El te y la voz del moreno lo calmaban, le entregaban una enorme paz y tranquilidad, era como música para sus oídos, se sentía liviano, flotar en una nube dulce, esponjosa. Todo estaba bien, todo lucia mas brillante mas colorido, mas hermoso solo cuando el... estaba cerca.

El era horrible, ese chico lo hacia darse cuenta de lo insignificante que era su mera existencia, a comparación del chico el era horrible, sus ojos eran pequeños filosos como de pescado, tenia unas largas y grandes ojeras junto a unas negras finas y ordenadas pestañas, unas cejas también largas... y delgadas, labios pálidos rosa, sus ojos eran grises rayando en lo negro eran chicos y intimidantes era bajito, delgado, pálido como un cadáver, su traje de la oficina era totalmente negro y hacían destacar aun mas su piel pálida, sin mencionar sus ojeras que hacían ver sus ojos amenazantes, como un zombie recién revivido.

Eren era todo lo contrario... ufff... sus ojos eran grandes verdes llenos de vida. Su piel... joven morena tersa y suave no era delgado mas bien todo lo contrario su cuerpo era fibroso, torneado y esbelto una cinturita finita y un pecho amplio, fuerte. Sus labios eran gruesos... Fibrosos y carnosos de un suave color carmín, una respingada nariz que daban unas ganas de morder con los dientes, pobre Levi el era... tan bajito. Su cabeza era una mata abundante de mechones largos cafés y rebeldes que parecían suaves y lacios siempre se... desordenaban.

... Amaba la forma que el viento jugaba con ellos los despeinaba dándole ese aspecto de chico desordenado, rebelde. Pero el amaba eso de su cabello.

Ese Chico era inalcanzable para El.

Como deseaba pasar sus dedos por entre sus hermosas hebras para ordenarlos, no se cansaría nunca de peinarlos.

Levi, llego a su caza y se acostó.

toc - toc

\- Mmm, Quien mierda es - Murmuro, molesto el azabache levanto las cobijas y camino hacia la puerta de entrada, arrastrando los blancos pies, sobo sus ojos y abrió la puerta.

No lo podía creer, seguramente seguía durmiendo, ya hasta tenia alucinaciones con el estúpido mocoso. Cerro la puerta y se fue a acostar de nuevo en la cama, pero no pudo volver a dormir... No con esos toques en la puerta.

\- Puta madre - Siguió durmiendo.

Se levanto fue hasta la puerta el timbre seguía sonando acerco su ojo derecho al ojo de la puerta y arrugo el entrecejo ... hay estaba!. ¡Era el mocoso, el mocoso de mierda al cual acosaba desde hace 1 año!, soplo en su mano y olio su aliento, No,... No estaba borracho, llevo su mano hacia la otra y la pellizco ... Mierda. La puerta seguía soñando, el dolor desapareció pero el hombre toda vía no salia de su estupor.

\- Señor... . abra por favor - Esa, esa era la voz del chiquillo, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- ¿Quien eres, mocoso...? No te conozco - Esa era una puta mentira, no lo conoce,jajajaja, si asta se sabe su talla de calzoncillos, que no lo conoce, jaja.

A pesar de eso su voz sonaba seria, y molesta ¿no sabia que paso?, y si se había dado cuenta de que lo acosaba y había ido a encararlo, no lo sabia y no abriría la puerta para averiguarlo.

\- Disculpe por molestarlo... . - Volvió a hablar - Pero su auto quedo mal estacionado y ... - hizo una pausa para sonar seguro y maduro - Si no lo mueve los de la grúa se lo van a llevar.

\- ¿Ha!... - Acaso era una trampa para que abriera la puerta, quizás iba con la policía, Si, si era así, no lo sacarían vivo de su casa, que arrendaba enfrente del moreno - ... Espera un momento mocoso, ya salgo no te vayas, Oíste.

\- ¡Si señor!.

Fue a su cuarto, tomo una bata y se la puso, la amarro a su cintura y se calzo las pantuflas de patito, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, el muchacho seguía hay, no estaba soñando no era una "Alucinación", Y repito no estaba borracho.

No, el no había estado tomando el día anterior en el bar del centro, ese donde casualmente es un bar gay que te dan unas copitas ... con un paraguitas dentro, Nop, el no hace ese tipo de cosas, No, claro que no.

?... ..??????? XD.

Eren Jeaguer.

\- Hombre.

\- 17 Años.

\- Soltero.

\- Estudiante.

\- Vive con sus padres.

\- Tiene dos mejores amigos, el chico rubio de ojos celestes llamado Armin y una chica seria de rasgos finos llamada Mikasa.

\- Gusta de salir, Cafeterias, Cafes, Karaokes, Librerias.

\- Hace deporte, juega Fútbol y sale a Trotar.

\- Tiene una hermana, llamada Isabel, es menor que el, es muy alegre y simpatica, gusta de salir con su amigo, Farlan , Eren es sobreprotector, y celoso.

\- Sus padres son dos profesionales muy importantes, su padre es un renombrado medico y su madre es una reconocida antropológica.

P.o.v Eren

\- ¡Si señor! - Eren estaba nervioso. No quería que su azabache vecino notara su nerviosismo y creyera que era un mocoso, no desde que lo vio. había sido una suerte lo que ocurrió en su camino cuando vio como un fiscalizador observa el auto de su vecino y hacia una llamada después, cuando el hombre se fue toco el timbre de Ackerman su amor platónico y su vecino.

Vio abrirse la puerta despacio hay estaba el señor Ackerman, su rostro estaba blanco... Era como papel de baño su cabello negro estaba mojado, lo sabia por las gotitas de agua que resbalaban desde la pálida frente, su ceño fruncido su delgada y fina ceja izquierda levantada, sus ojos achinados mirándolo como si le tirara rayos "X" por los ojos, se sintió un tanto intimidado, sus ojos eran grises, no azules, tampoco... eran oliva? no podía saber bien, tal vez "Eran" todos, no importaba eran impresionantes al fin y al cabo. Se había quedado mudo ante el azabache sus ojos eran hermosos incluso sus ojeras eran "Lindas", la bata gris estaba media abierta... ligeramente dejando ver su pecho pálido al parecer descubrió algo nuevo de su vecino, duerme... DESNUDO, también que su cuerpo es blanco en cada parte y es lampiño al menos en el pecho, trago duro ante el maldito pensamiento.

\- Oí, mocoso merdoso mejor saca una foto, te durara mas - Comento de manera sarnosa, parecía extrañamente ronca.

El muchacho estaba muy rojo, haciendo el estúpido frente a su vecino, aparto la mirada al suelo y tartamudeo algo inentendible.

Esta muy sexy para su propio bien.

Y duerme sin polera... o y usa bóxer negro (N/A: No lo culpen la bata estaba abierta)

\- Oye habla claro, acaso no te enseñaron a hablar mocoso - Su voz era ruda mezcla de orden, respeto.

\- L..Lo siento, ya me retiro, D- Disculpe las molestias - Hizo una reverencia y se retiro... caminando muy tieso.

Levi se cacheteo internamente molesto por espantar al chiquillo, miro su auto, si estaba mal estacionado. El muchacho no mentía,y entonces se avía comportado como un cretino y aunque siempre lo fue no debía demostrarlo frente a Eren si lo que quería era estar cerca de el.

Dentro a su casa aun molesto, toma las llaves de su auto del cajón del mueble chisto y salio a sacar su auto cuando salio observo la figura del castaño perderse y volvió a cachetearse por ser tan estúpido y desconfiado.

Después de adentrar el auto, preparo la mesa para tomar su desayuno y partir a trabajar.

Habia quedado tan atontado, que ya se le hacia tarde.

Llego a la empresa y vio que las puertas estaban cerradas, se acerco y miro al interior pegando la cara al vidrio, empañandolo con su aliento molesto paso su pequeña mano para quitarle el vaho. No se veía a nadie, la gente que camina por la acera miraban a un pelinegro de 32 años, ceño fruncido y traje con corbata un día "Domingo".

El azabache frunció aun mas el ceño viéndose amenazante, mas si es que era posible, que le pasaba a la puta gente que se ria cuando el los miraba, ¡Tenia un chiste en la cara o que putas!.

Toma su teléfono y marco uno de los contactos frecuentes al tercer timbre de la otra linea contestaron.

\- Oí, cejotas de mierda, ¿¡Donde putas están todos, donde mierdas estas!?.

\- He? Levii!.

\- Si quien mas mierda...

\- Levi es domingo... Estas en la Empresa?.

\- HH?... . - .

\- Alo... Levii? -.

"¡¡Mierda, Puto mocoso!!".

Frustrado Levi volvió a su casa no sin antes mentirle a su jefe y colgarle cuando este le dijo que "No le creía nada". Ver al mocoso lo había afectado TANTO, claaaaro como no lo pensó antes el ¡¡Mocoso!!.

El mocoso estaba usando ropa casual, no llevaba su *Uniforme*. Se llevo las manos al puente de su pequeña y respingada nariz, la masajeo con el dedo indice y corazón.

Por eso el tren iba tan vació... Y no avían estudiantes ocupando los asientos para discapacitado - sus gráciles cabellos cayeron hacia adelante - por eso la estúpida de Hanji le avía saturado el teléfono con mensajes, era domingo mierda.

Domingo.

Ya en su casa subió al segundo piso donde estaba su cuarto se saco el saco, dejándose el resto. El Pantalón, La camisa y la corbata, acomodo el telescopio asta la ventana del cuarto de Eren, quizás si veía un rato al castaño cambiándose la ropa su humor mejorara. Lo que jamas se esperaría el azabache fue encontrarse con el castaño sorprendido del otro lado al chocar sus miradas.

\- ¡¡Mierda!! - Cerro de un manotazo las cortinas, como si las cacheteara, como si "Eso" fuese a hacer desaparecer lo recientemente ocurrido.

Maldito día, hijo de puta acaso podía pasarle algo peor... .

Aflojo la corbata, cabreado e irritado, con la mano derecha la jalo, sacándola por la cabeza depositando la suavemente sobre la silla café caoba, movió sus manos, ambas asta su camisa, sus dedos blancos y delgados emprendieron el inicio para desabotonarla, sus suaves manos desabotonaron la camisa con gran elegancia y maestría. Desde la ventana y según lo abierta que estaba la cortina... se podía ver a un pelinegro con camisa abierta... mostrando su generoso y musculoso pecho lampiño, junto a un torso... de precioso mármol blanco. marcado y cincelado por dioses . - un ilito de sangre corrió por la nariz del joven vecino, manchando la hermosa alfombra de su habitación recientemente aseada cabe destacar - . el empresario continuo con su rutina de desnudismo que para los grandes ojos de Eren era un vídeo R18, que no podía dejar de ver.

Doblo su camisa y la puso sobre la cama dándole la espalda a los curiosos y nada inocentes ojos de su joven y acosador vecino, Eren chisto internamente, mas aun cuando Levi llevo sus manos a su cinturón y comenzó a desabrochar lo lentamente ... dándole la espalda, quitando le el privilegio de verlo en su "Máximo esplendor", vio como bajaba sus pulcros y siempre bien planchados pantalones negros, para descenderlos por su perfecto culo deslizándose por sus muslos y cayendo al piso patosamente, Eren achico los ojos.

Negros con borde plomo.

Ajustados, elásticos resaltando su abultado y trabajado trasero, se relamió los ya secos labios, bajo los binoculares, su entrepierna se quejo y volvió a subirlos, esa pulcra y blanquecina piel.

MMM.

\- Aaahh por dios Levi sigues igual, estas tan... mm... bueno - Murmuraba bajito, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz, y mordía su labio su entrepierna se retorció en complicidad con Eren ambos retorciéndose, deseando marcar esa blanca piel - Eres tan sexy, Levi ¡Dios... Muero por acerté mio!

Bajo la mano hasta su despierto miembro, y lo acaricio por sobre la tela justo donde estaba el glande, froto y sobo con fruiccion.

Mientras tanto Levi; Poso ambas manos en los bordes del sexy bóxer negro y los jalo hacia abajo para pasarlos por sus piernas se inclino, dándole una vista gloriosa a Eren, le gustaba usar bóxer apretado mantenía su intimidad segura y bien resguardada, terminado de bajárselos se levanto y camino desnudo hacia su baño, sin notar como unos lujuriosos ojos verdes se oscurecían y entrecerraban de deseo al verlo

Eren no aguanto ante la provocadora imagen de su vecino bajo el cierre y magreo con fuerza su miembro. El azabache no avía cambiado en nada seguía igual de sexy que antes incluso sus ojeras avían reencarnado tal y como las recordaba.


End file.
